1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to entry detecting systems, and more specifically, to an entry detecting system whereby entry to an entry prohibited area by a shopper in a shopping center or the like is detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an internal structure of a large scale shop such as a shopping center has become complex so that a shopper may enter an entry prohibited area in error. On the other hand, for the recent large scale shopping center, a system where a terminal device is provided at a cart and information of merchandise and others are displayed so that shopper's interest is improved has been suggested.
Because of this, by using the terminal device provided at the car, the entry prohibited area is reported to the shopper or notification of the shopper entering the entry prohibited area is made to a guard, so that it is possible to prevent the shopper from entering the entry prohibited area.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-534093 describes a system for preventing the entry into the entry prohibited area in a shop, the system having a radio receiver provided at a cart; a radio transmitter is provided in the entry prohibited area in the shop; and the cart issues a warning when the cart entries the entry prohibited area.
In the related art system whereby entry to the entry prohibited area in the shop is prevented, the radio receiver is provided at the cart and the cart issues a warning in response to a signal from the radio transmitter provided in the entry prohibited area.
Therefore, in this system, after the cart enters the entry prohibited area, the alarm is issued. Hence, response by the guard to the like may be delayed.